


Schrödinger’s Make Out Session

by Anonfeather



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: During a party, the Hamilsquad (okay, mainly Alex) locks Jefferson and Madison in a broom closet together.





	Schrödinger’s Make Out Session

**Author's Note:**

> An anon said the prompt: Headcanon that the Hamilsquad locked Jefferson and Madison in a broom closet together just as a prank, but then came back to them making out and @tinyclock poked me.

“Are all of you coming to my place on Saturday?” Lafayette asked a random group of teens. With parents never around, his manor was the best place to host the most memorable and decadent bash. The teens eagerly nodded, slipping into giggles as he strutted away.

“Man, aren’t you afraid that so many people are just gonna trash your house?” asked Alex. He’s been observing his new friend invite at least fifty strangers in the past hour.

“Non,” Lafayette said. “I’ll hire a cleaning crew on Sunday. Ni vu ni connu.”

Alex couldn’t believe such waste of money, rolled his eyes. John Laurens laughed, while Hercules shrugged. This wasn’t the first time such extravagant activities was organised by the French immigrant.

“You should at least restrict who you’re inviting. Like, don’t invite Jefferson, ‘kay. He’s a jerk!”

Lafayette looked over to who Alex was pointing, and smiled “Oh, Thomas!” He yelled from across the hall. “Come to my party?”

Jefferson turned around, looking about in confusion until he found who called him. He did a thumb up in reply.

“Oh god, why did you do that? Please don’t invite Madison, okay?”

“Bring Madison!” Lafayette yelled again. To Alex, he gave a toothy grin. “Anyone else you don’t want me to invite?”

Instead of looking sour as one could expect, Alex mirrored Lafayette’s smile. “Nope. I’m good. Can’t wait for Saturday.” He skidded away, obviously having won something, but unclear what it was from the rest of the group.

“Well… Saturday’s gonna be fun,” Hercules dryly commented.

“Indeed,” Lafayette agreed. He grinned, glad for the unknown chaos Alex would bring.

oOoOoOo

The party went on as a typical manner; dancing, drinks and skinny dipping. Soon, someone suggested party games. Lafayette suspected it was Alex whispering the suggestions in people’s ears. He didn’t mind, Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle were bound to happen on their own without any prompting. He still didn’t know what Alex was planning.

“Hey Laf, where’s Jefferson?” The question took him by surprised because it came from Alex.

“Don’t know,” Lafayette replied.

“Shoot. Do you know where Madison is?”

“Non plus. What are you planning?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Alex checked his phone. “Oh, target M acquired. Text me if you spot Jefferson.”

“Sure,” Lafayette agreed. Instead of letting Alex go off on his own, Lafayette shadowed him.

They went to the end of the guest wing, where fewer party-goers were in that area. Thought the place started to fill in when Hercules was carrying an annoyed Madison like a sack of potatoes. Madison’s face was sound defeat, obviously having calculated that fighting against the star footballer would end in failure.

“Ok, Alex, what now?” Hercules asked, ignoring the weight of the smaller boy grumbling on his shoulder.

“Put him in the closet.”

“Why are you putting me in the closet?” Madison asked flatly.

Hercules shrugged as he put him down. “Dun know. His idea.” He pointed to Alex, who was busy answering a text message.

“John found Jefferson! Okay, make way, there’s an angry fashion-disaster coming through.”

The bystanders looked at each other, then parted when Laurens came running down the hall, followed by mustard stained Jefferson. As he came within a hair width of catching Laurens, Alex expertly tripped him into Madison and into the closet. He closed it, and requested for Hercules to block it.

“Okay, ladies and gents, time to play seven-minutes in heaven!”

“Hum, so that’s what you were planning?” asked Lafayette unimpressed.

“Not quite,” said Alex. “Not only am I embarrassing them, but I’m planning to make a profit out of it.”

“Really? How?”

“Well,” Alex turned to the crowd that had accumulated from Jefferson’s dash after Laurens, “Alright people, I’m taking bets to see if they’re making out or not in there! Any takers?”

“Who’s in there?” asked a new spectator. “Jeffmads,” replied another. “Aren’t they already dating?” asked someone else.” “Naw, naw, they’re just best friends!”

Soon the crowd clamoured, each saying their thoughts of the matter. Alex encouraged and played bookie for the event. The minutes went by, the crowd too noisy to to pay attention for sound in the closet.

Finally, it came time to let them out and witness their state. Alex beamed; either result would leave him with some money. He went to the door, to pull it open, only to be stopped by the party’s host.

“Well, now, this was a delightful evening, but it’s getting late. Alors foutez le camp!” Nobody got his order, so he repeated in English. “Scram!”

No one wanted to stand up to Lafayette. He could kick all their asses without breaking a sweat.

“What! No!” cried Alex. “Laf!”

“Tut tut, not a nice game you played. Now return everyone’s cash.”

“C’mon!”

“Non.”

Alex grumbled but followed the frustrated crowd to give them a refund. Once the hall was clear, Lafayette knocked on the door.

“You guys can come out now, whenever you want.” he said, after leaving the scene, letting the friends keep their secret.


End file.
